


Warm Vanilla Forests

by Izabella95



Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: “Angel, why does it smell like a bloody pine forest in here?”Aziraphale buys a new candle but decides it isn't enough.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035666
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Warm Vanilla Forests

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 of the Ineffable Holiday 2020 prompts: Candles~
> 
> I had fun writing this silly little fic. I hope you enjoy it too <3

Crowley strolled into the bookshop and was immediately assaulted by the smell. Its usual parchment with a healthy side of dust fragrance was no more. Instead, it smelled like Crowley was transported to the middle of a forest. Which was exactly what Crowley said. 

“Angel, why does it smell like a bloody pine forest in here?” Aziraphale looked up from where he was repairing a book.

“Do you like it? I bought this new candle,” he jerked his head towards the top of his desk. “But the smell wasn’t, hmm, Christmassy enough I guess you could say.”

“So, you bought, what, a dozen and hid them all over? One candle is not that strong, Aziraphale.” Crowley crossed his arms.

“No, no. Didn’t buy a dozen,” Aziraphale said with a guilty look. The same look he had years ago when he said he gave away his sword, or when he got caught in Paris during a revolution and was nearly beheaded for something stupid. 

“Angel. What did you do?” Crowley snapped. Aziraphale pursed his lips. 

“I may have miracled the smell to be a bit stronger,” he trailed off.

“The frivolous miracle reprimand makes sense now.”

“That’s not funny, Crowley,” the angel pouted. 

“Now, now. I’m sorry. But, still, why didn’t you buy one of those wax burning things? They tend to have a stronger smell. Plus, you know how I feel about an open flame in here near all your books.” Aziraphale’s face softened.

“You’re right dear -  _ don’t let that go to your head _ \- I didn’t even think about the “wax burning thing” as you called it.” Crowley rolled his eyes. Now Aziraphale was making _that_ face. The face when he wanted Crowley to miracle the stain from his jacket.

“Yes, fine. I’ll get you one.” Crowley snapped his fingers and a wax melter replaced the candle. It was already hot with the green wax melted because Crowley expected it to be. “There. Now, I’m going to nap on the sofa in the backroom. Hopefully, I won’t wake up to the shop still in the middle of a blessed forest.”

Crowley went to the back while Aziraphale continued his repair work. 

“GAH!” 

“Oh dear,” Aziraphale said to himself.

“Angel, what the Hell?!” Crowley screamed from the back.

Aziraphale may have forgotten that in the back he wanted more of a warm vanilla scent and miracled that candle too. He continued working in hopes that Crowley would take care of that candle as well. Possibly the one upstairs too, but let’s not push the demon too far. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aziraphale tries his best. Crowley loves him all the same ;)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a comment or kudos. Maybe tell me your favorite candle scent. Mine is usually something sweet like vanilla or citrusy scents. I had a really good Apple Cinnamon candle ~ I need to buy another lol
> 
> My [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95)


End file.
